Wire benders are devices that bend wire into desired 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional shapes. Early wire benders provided a mechanism that allowed a user to manually bend wire into desired shapes. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,845 and 5,809,824. More recently, motorized wire benders have been developed that use a moving pin under motor control to bend wire, some even operating under computer control. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,310. Drawbacks of such devices, however, include excessive expense, complexity and size. Additionally, such devices are difficult to set up and operate for each desired wire shape.
There is a need for a wire bender device design that is simple and relatively inexpensive and easy to operate, so that wire shapes can be effectively and efficiently created.